My Guy, My Girl
by anaabatana
Summary: Riley starts to hang out with the new kid, Michael, and Lucas gets jealous. Will he confess, or just keep his feeling to himself? Please read! I'm actually pretty confident in this one. I think i captured Farkle's character really well this time. Any way, review, favrite, and follow. I don't own anything! Rucas. One shot. I guess you could count this as fluff.


**HIIII! I'm back with a Rucas fanfic! I just watched Girl Meets First Date and I died, so i was all, why not have other people die and write this fic? Any whoodles, please read! Follows, favorites, and reviews are cool. **

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

Riley's POV

I was in the lunch line when the new guy Michael started talking to me.

"Hey my name's Michael. You?"

"Riley Matthews. You know Mr. Matthews, yeah I'm his daughter."

"I was going to say you look just like him." I laugh at what he says. I hear that sentence almost every time I meet someone new at school.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm not sure if it's a compliment or an insult. Either way, thank you."

"It's a compliment. Hey, can I sit with you? I just got here today, and I don't really know anyone, or where to sit."

"Yeah, sure. You can sit with my best friends Maya, Farkle, and Lucas."

"Thanks." We pay for our lunch, and walk to the table where everyone is at.

_"What harm can this do?" _I thought. I bring Michael to the table and introduce him to everyone, but I see that Lucas isn't sitting in his usual chair. I sadden, but I smile to not let anyone see. I must have been doing a lousy job, because Michael seemed to notice and he tried to cheer me up.

"Hey, you guys want to hear a joke?"

"Sure. What you got?" Maya said.

"Where do animals go when their tails fall off? The retail store!" It was so stupid, that it was actually funny. Well, at least to me and Maya. Farkle thought it was illogical.

"Technically, animal tails can't fall off, so your joke is wrong! HAAAAA!"

"Farkle it's a joke. Lighten up a bit." Michael said, question his, rather unusual, behavior.

"Oh, no, that's just how he is. He's even weirder in class. Wait till History." I said

"Or any other time of the day. Yup, that should do it." Maya said.

"Anyway, you all want to hang out at the bakery after school?" Michael asks.

"I can't. I have to work on creating future wedding dresses for my 2 brides." Farkle said

"And that's not creepy at all, anyway, I would say yes, I just don't want to go, so I'm out." Maya said flat out.

"So what do you say Riley, just you and me?" I was going to decline, when I turned and say Lucas laughing with Missy.

"Sure. We can do our homework there, and maybe after, I can show you around town?"

"Sounds good."

Lucas' POV

I was talking to Missy when I saw Riley talking to the new guy. I don't know what hit me. I felt… jealous. I was going to get up and go over there, but them Missy pulled me down back to the chair.

"Where do you think you're going, silly?" she asked.

"Nowhere." I said, after I saw Riley and Michael laughing. Maye she's over me. Maybe she doesn't have a crush on me anymore. I should have told her how felt about her before I lost her, like I did today. She looked really happy with him, happier than she probably ever was with me. I let her be happy and be with other people.

* * *

My mom calls after school and says that people are over and that she needs desert, so I have to stop by the bakery on my way home. When I get there, I see Michael and Riley laughing. I get so jealous, but I can't say anything. I really should have confessed, but now, I have to suffer the consequences.

* * *

I walk into History class and I see them both talking.

"So, Riley, I was thinking, since it's Friday, we could, you know what, never mind it's stupid."

_"Yeah, you better say it's stupid!"_

"No, it's fine, talk." Riley responds, "Pick me up at 5. Here's my address." She said writing her address down on a piece of paper. THAT TEARS IT!

Riley's POV

Lucas walks up to me and says, "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec."

"Yeah, sure."

"I just overheard you two talking. So he's taking you out tonight."

"Yeah, believe it or not, it's my first date."

"Oh, ok."

"He's pick-" I was cut off by a soft pair of lips in mine. I instantly kiss back.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go on that date." He said once we pull away for air.

"Why not?"

"Cause the only one you should go on your first date with is me." I kiss him once more. It feels good, right even. Our lips moves together until we were interrupted by Michael.

"So, are we still on tonight, or what?" Lucas puts an arm protectively around me.

"No, we're off. I have a new guy to go on a date with."

"My Girl is off limits."

"My Girl. I like the sound of that." I saw smiling. We kiss one more time, but this time everyone huddles around us. Dad comes in and sees everyone around the middle of the classroom.

"So what did I miss?" Everyone moves to reveal me and Lucas kissing.

"YOU AND YOU OUT!" he yells. He sends us out in the hall to do our work, but it was the stupidest mistake he ever could have made. Instead of doing the 6 page packet on the civil war, all we did was make out. A teacher caught us, and gave us detention but it was worth it. I finally got the guy, My Guy

* * *

I hope you liked it! Again, reviews, favorites, and follows are cool. So, if you want me to do a fanfic based on an idea you had, just PM me and i will. Make sure that you go through my bio to see the shows I watch and the couples I ship, because if i don't know about them, I probably won't write about them. Oh, and if you don't have an idea, but ship the same couples I ship, tell me what couple i should write about, and I'll write the fic with my own idea. Any way, thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it! Byeeeeee!

**DISCLAIMER: I _DO NOT_ OWN ANYTHING**


End file.
